


Signe

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rants, sasori is so done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « C'est n'importe quoi ! Alors certes, j'admire son talent, c'est vrai que c'est un génie. Mais ça tout le monde est au courant ! Et tout le monde le reconnaît ! Après tout il a toujours été premier en tout depuis que je le connais. Et ça fait très longtemps que je le connais ! »C'était faux. Deidara ne connaissait Itachi que depuis qu'il était arrivé à la fac, soit deux ans plus tôt. Sasori ne considérait pas ça comment longtemps. Par contre, lui qui devait se taper les gueulantes de Deidara depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, ça il trouvait que ça faisait longtemps.
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Signe

« **Et tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ensuite ? Que j'étais amoureux d'Itachi ! Moi !** »

Sasori évita de justesse le pinceau que Deidara avait lancé en l'air et le regarda tomber par terre, étalant de la peinture rouge sur le sol. Il roula, formant une longue trace derrière lui et le roux espéra que son ami serait celui qui nettoierait parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il le fasse à sa place. Il se concentra cependant de nouveau sur ce qu'il disait. Si Deidara remarquait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il était certain qu'il en entendrait parler toute la semaine.

« **C'est n'importe quoi ! Alors certes, j'admire son talent, c'est vrai que c'est un génie. Mais ça tout le monde est au courant ! Et tout le monde le reconnaît ! Après tout il a toujours été premier en tout depuis que je le connais. Et ça fait très longtemps que je le connais !** »

C'était faux. Deidara ne connaissait Itachi que depuis qu'il était arrivé à la fac, soit deux ans plus tôt. Sasori ne considérait pas ça comment _longtemps_. Par contre, lui qui devait se taper les gueulantes de Deidara depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, _ça_ il trouvait que ça faisait longtemps. Il regarda le blond attraper deux pinceaux, les tremper dans la peinture orange et jaune avant de continuer de peindre sa toile. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, ces deux pinceaux volèrent à leur tour et Deidara se remit à hurler.

« **Comment est-ce que Konan a pu arriver à une conclusion pareille ?! On se parle à peine ! Je ne le vois même pas une fois par semaine ! Et je viens à peine d'apprendre comment il s'appelait et c'est seulement parce qu'il traîne aussi avec Yahiko. C'est juste l'ami d'un ami, on n'a rien en commun, rien du tout** , pesta-t-il. »

Sasori se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces derniers temps, Itachi et Deidara étaient tout le temps ensemble, impossible de parler à l'un sans que l'autre ne soit à quelques mètres. Et encore, c'était quand ils se retenaient. Mais c'était juste l'ami d'un ami. Bien évidemment.

Évitant deux nouveaux pinceaux (un vert et un bleu), il attrapa son crayon pour terminer son croquis, mais c'était sans compter sur Deidara qui n'avait apparemment pas fini de lui faire comprendre à quel point Konan ne disait que des stupidités bien plus grosses qu'elle.

« **Bon, oui, j'avoue qu'il est beau... Mais qui ne trouve pas Itachi beau ! Je suis sûr que même toi tu le penses !** s'exclama-t-il avant d'enchaîner, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si Sasori était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait ou pas, ni même s'il l'écoutait simplement. **Son visage est parfait, mais je suis complètement objectif. Y a bien une raison pour laquelle toutes ces filles courent après ses beaux yeux. Pas que je pense qu'il ait de beaux yeux ! Enfin, c'est le cas ! Mais je suis juste _objectif_. Et puis tout le monde sait qu'il est adorable avec son petit frère, ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Probablement ! Moi j'en sais rien, parce que je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de lui. Ni de sa belle gueule, ni de ses beaux yeux, ni de son intelligence, ni de sa gentillesse, ni de _rien du tout_. **»

Le problème avec Konan, c'était qu'elle était bien trop intelligente. Elle s'ennuyait donc facilement et quand c'était le cas, il fallait forcément qu'elle s'occupe en faisant tourner en bourrique ses amis. Elle avait apparemment jeté son dévolu sur Deidara, sans même se préoccuper du fait que Sasori serait celui qui aurait à le supporter le temps qu'il se calme (temps qui pouvait varier entre une dizaine de minutes et une semaine entière).

Le blond prit un pinceau qu'il trempa bien trop violemment dans la peinture violette qu'il venait tout juste de mélanger avant de le lever jusque devant ses yeux. Il le fusilla du regard comme s'il était le responsable de toute la misère du monde et le jeta soudainement par terre, sans même l'avoir posé sur sa toile.

« **Bon ! D'accord ! Peut-être que je suis amoureux d'Itachi !** avoua-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. **Et alors ?! Qui n'est pas amoureux de lui ! J'ai les yeux en face des trous, je sais apprécier quelqu'un qui est beau _et_ sympa ! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute pour autant ? Je ne crois pas, non ! Konan a raison ? Et alors ! Quand est-ce qu'elle n'a pas raison !** »

Deidara se leva, attrapa sa toile et la brisa soudainement en deux. Sasori ne le regarda même pas faire. Le blond aimait être dramatique et il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

« **Super ! On a compris, je suis amoureux d'Itachi ! Et maintenant, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que ça change à ma vie ? Que dalle ! Et si ça dérange quelqu'un, qu'il ouvre sa gueule !**

\- **Euh...** »

Deidara se figea et cette fois-ci, Sasori détourna le regard de son croquis parce qu'il se passait quelque chose que même lui n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Itachi se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et c'était bien la première fois que le roux le voyait aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Ce serait aussi probablement la seule fois et il s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas pouvoir le prendre en photo. Il aurait eu de quoi les faire chanter, Deidara et lui, pendant de longues années.

« **Itachi... Je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... J'étais juste...** »

Deidara était pivoine et Sasori regarda, non sans surprise, Itachi prendre la même teinte que lui. Il était plus qu'évident que les sentiments du blond étaient réciproques, même cet abruti de _Hidan_ l'avait remarqué, mais apparemment cela n'empêchait pas le brun d'être gêné par sa déclaration soudaine.

Itachi toussa, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

« **Je peux te parler une seconde ?** demanda-t-il avant de jeter un regard en direction de Sasori qui fit semblant de les ignorer. **En privé** , ajouta-t-il. »

Deidara ne fit qu'acquiescer, n'osant plus dire un mot, avant de le suivre en dehors de la pièce.

Sasori soupira de soulagement en reprenant son crayon qu'il avait lâché lorsqu'Itachi était arrivé. Enfin un peu de calme.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua avec amusement que les pinceaux que Deidara avait jetés durant sa tirade formaient un gribouillis immonde qui avait plus ou moins la forme du drapeau LGBT. C'était probablement un signe.

Il fut beaucoup moins amusé en se rendant compte qu'il était celui qui devrait nettoyer tout ce bordel.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
